I Can't
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: The story starts with DE but will eventually end with EO so don't worry.
1. Confessions

I Can't

Detectives Elliot Stabler and his new partner Dani Beck have been working together for a few weeks. They have been dating for a few days now.

They are sitting on the couch in Elliot's apartment watching TV. She leans over to kiss him and their lips meet instantly. She slides her tong through his lips. She goes to unbutton his shirt and he stops her.

Elliot: No…I…

Dani: What is it Elliot? Don't you want to?

Elliot: I can't. I…I love someone else.

Dani: What? Who?

Elliot gets up from the couch and stands in front of her.

Elliot: She…she was my best friend, my soul mate, she was my partner.

Dani: Oh…I'm sorry I…

Elliot: Don't be. It was my fault I didn't stop this sooner.

Dani: I should go.

Elliot: Ok. Goodnight.

Dani: Goodnight Elliot. I hope you find love again. See you tomorrow.

Elliot: See you.


	2. Goodbye

The next morning Elliot walks in to the bullpen and sees Dani putting her things in a cardboard box. She was getting her files together getting ready to go to Homicide.

Elliot: Dani I…

Dani: Elliot don't. It is ok. It had to end sometime. I am moving to Homicide.

Elliot: I'm sorry.

Dani: It was fun while it lasted though.

Elliot: Right.

John: Don't worry El they will get you a new partner in no time.

Fin: Yeah man another rookie you can whip in to shape.

Don: Elliot my office now!

Elliot: Sure Cap.

Elliot walks into Don's office and shuts the door. He sits down and Don sits on the edge of his desk in front of Elliot.

Don: Your new partner is expected to come in later today. She is a seasoned detective so you won't have to work with a rookie.

Elliot: Ok, fine.

Don: Don't worry you will get along with this one I am sure of it.

Elliot: Right.

He leaves Don's office and sees Dani finishing cleaning up.

Elliot: Dani.

Dani: Elliot.

She walks over to Elliot and looks into his big, blue eyes.

Dani: I will miss you Elliot.

She kisses his cheek.

Elliot: Yeah me too.

John: Have fun in Homicide. (He said with a chuckle)

Fin: Nice knowing you.

Dani: You guys too. Bye.

Don: Bye Dani.

She walks out of the office and disappears into the elevator.


	3. Hello

It had been three hours since Dani had left and the guys were getting anxious to meet Elliot's new partner. They could hear whistles of "Damn she's hot" coming from down the hall.

She walks down the hall waving at her peers. She reaches the entrance to the bullpen and looks around.

Olivia: I am looking for Elliot Stabler!

Elliot: That's me!

Olivia: Hi I am your new partner.

Elliot: Really now. Hmmm.

Olivia: Yeah really.

Don stands in the doorway of his office watching all of what is going down. Elliot and Olivia slink closer and closer to each other. He rests his hands on her cheeks and brings her face towards his. Their lips meet gently.

John: I told you it would be her.

Fin: Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Casey: WTF!

John: Yeah she just showed up and they started making out.

Casey: Damn!

George: Finally!

They all laughed at his comment and shook their heads in agreement. Elliot and Olivia looked up at all of them.

Elliot: Nice to have you back Liv. (He walks away embarrassed)

Olivia: Good to be back. (Sitting down at her desk and immediately getting to work)

John: You two are strange.

Casey: Oh-My-God. One, you are back! (She hugs Olivia tightly) Two, you two!

Olivia: Shhh. I know, I know.

Casey: So…what's up?

Olivia: I just walked in and you're already grilling me.

Casey: You just walked in and you two are already all over each other.

Olivia: Fine! I have to get to work so I will call you later.

Casey: Ok. See you.


	4. Best Friends

Olivia opened the door to let Casey in.

"So dish," Casey exclaimed.

"I don't know Casey," Olivia said coyly. "I do like Elliot a lot. In fact I think after all these years I am falling in love with him but…"

"But what?" Casey shouted.

Olivia shook her head. "He is my partner. He is my best friend…"

"People date their best friends. That is what makes them great partners in life. There is no need for all that extra crap because you know almost everything that you need to about the other person. You bring out the best in each other and that is what matters," Casey smiled.

"I can't Casey. I can't ruin all that we have and all that we have worked for," Olivia whined.

"I just don't want you to regret not being with the one person who you love and who loves you back," Casey said sympathetically.

"No regrets," Olivia smiled.


	5. No Regrets

_No regrets,_ Olivia thought as she walked towards Elliot's desk that next morning.

Elliot looked up at her as she approached. "Hey you," he smiled.

"Can we talk?" She said softly.

Elliot nodded and then got up to follow her back to the interrogation hall. "What's up Liv? Are you ok?"

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss hard onto his lips. "I'm leaving the unit El. I don't want either of us to get in trouble for any of this. I want to be with you and only you."

Elliot smiled softly down at her and held her close. "I love you Liv. I know that we will make us work no matter where either of us works."

Olivia smiled big up at him and kissed him hard on the mouth again.

"So this is how you are dealing with the whole _partnership thing_?" Casey laughed as she walked back into the hall behind them.

Olivia laughed. "Hey Casey. Yeah I guess this is. It's just I don't think I could live without Elliot. I could live without being an SVU Detective."

Casey shrugged. "You do what you have to do."

Olivia looked at Elliot again and nodded. He nodded back and kissed her forehead before they walked out. They walked into Don's office.

Olivia took a deep breath. "Don," she said clearing her throat.

Don looked up from his computer and smiled at her. "Hey Olivia what going on?"

Elliot stood back in the door and put a hand on Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia looked back at him nodded and then walked towards Don.

"Elliot?" Don said a little confused.

"Don, I am resigning as a Detective in the Special Victims Unit. I want to be with Elliot and I know I can't do that if we work together here. I can't stay here and know that something could have happen between us. I don't want to have any regrets." Olivia said and then sighed and waited for Don to speak.

Dan ran his hand down his face. "Well, I am happy for the two of you. I just want you to know Olivia that you were a very important person in this unit and you will truly be missed."

Olivia smiled. "Thank you Don. I hope you aren't too disappointed."

Don shook his head. "Like you said, no regrets," he smiled.

Elliot came up behind Olivia and wrapped her into a tight hug from behind.


End file.
